The Reason Why I Smile
by AkumaBishiYuki
Summary: Kagome overheard a conversation that wasn't for her ears but she can't help but say something. The blonde French girl should be a better person and look past skin deep looks. Kagome had to say something as she broke the man's heart because of a few scars.


**The Reason Why I Smile **

**Crossover: Harry Potter/Inuyasha**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Angst**

**Pairing: Kagome/Bill**

**Summary: Kagome overheard a conversation that wasn't for her ears but she can't help but say something. The blonde French girl should be a better person and look past skin deep looks. Kagome had to say something as she broke the man's heart because of a few scars.**

**-x-x-x-**

She recalled seeing him before, he was pretty wild in her own eyes, and exciting for sure, but all the same, the three distinct claw marks across the left side of his face always seemed to ward people away from him. She never got involved with him, in conversation or otherwise, not because of his scars, but because it didn't seem like her place. He looked as if he was happy anyways, and it had occurred to her that...perhaps he had a girlfriend, or a wife even. Whatever was the cause of his happiness, she didn't feel any need to disturb it.

At least...she hadn't...

_"I can not do dis, no more, Bill!" _A young woman a year or two older than she was could be heard trying at the man she'd only just been thinking of. _"You were so beautyful! So bright, a light of adventure~ now..."_

Frowning as she listened to the woman basically insult the young mans image, she listened a bit longer.

"_I want my beautyful Bill back, can't zee Saint Mungo's Magik away zat...zat...zat scar?!" _The beautiful woman cried out, the man blanched and sighed.

"_Fleur, I don't know what to say,"_

"_Say zat you will fix it!"_

The woman watching sighed as she made her way over to the arguing couple, she wasn't sure what she'd say, if she'd say anything at all, but her feet were moving and she seemed to be following along with them.

"_Its ugly! Disgusting! I...I...I can not look at you with zat scar! I love you, ve are so good togezer, but zee scar is not a good look for eizer of us!"_ The woman clearly missed the look of hurt in the mans eyes, or ignored it all together.

That was probably what had made her snap. She reached out and took hold of the young lady's ponytail and gave a gentle pulled, surprising a shocked gasp from the girl who turned with a look of confusion in her eyes. "For such a beautiful woman, you sure have an ugly personality. If you honestly loved him, then the feeling wouldn't go as far as skin deep. Can you look him in the eyes and tell him you love him, or are your eyes drawn to a petty scar?"

Fleur seemed furious at the interfering with business not her own. "Zis is none of your buziness!"

"No, it's not..." she smiled, "But some who has such a beautiful smile, shouldn't be forced to have to listen to your hurtful words longer than necessary, oddly enough, they were never necessary, so he's actually listened to them longer than he had to already. He's too good for you, and you should honestly reevaluate what _Beauty_ is, because you have proven to be...a _very_...ugly person." She bowed her head to the woman who looked gobsmacked at her words. Turning to the man she smiled, "Your scars define you as a veteran, someone who fought for something they believed in, someone they wanted to protect, you are far more beautiful than any Veela could ever hope to be." Once more, she bowed, then left the two in a stunned silence.

**x-X-x**

Bill Weasley watched the fiery blue eyed woman walk away, a look of shock on his face, but those words she spoke really meant alot to him.

The slip of a girl was able to see him as beautiful, but the woman that he had proposed to and was going to take as his wife wasn't able to say the same to him.

Bill looked at the woman he had come to love, and he had to question himself, could he change for her when he was happy the way he was?

Should he have to change?

"Bill, are you lizening to me?" Bill looked at Fleur, his eyes connecting to her disgusted orbs when she looked at him.

He never thought she would look at him like that, she used too look at him with adoration and love...or so he thought.

"What do you want Fleur." He sighed, "I am fine with my scars...why can't you be?"

Fleur stepped back from him, eyes narrowed, "How can you!? Iz dizguzting!" After she said that, her hand flew to her mouth as if she didn't want to say that outloud to him.

Bill's face went blank as he heard what she said, it hurt to hear her say that to him. He didn't think their relationship would have been based out on looks...but it seemed like it was for her.

"If that is how you feel..." He paused looking into her wide eyes, "...I think it would be for the best we go our separate ways..."

It hurt him a lot to say this to her, he loved her, but he would be damned if he stayed with a shallow woman. He wanted someone to love him no matter how he looked, or acted...he wanted to be loved for just being himself.

Fleur stood straight, tears in her eyes, as she glared at him, "You're breaking up vith me?" The look of shock on her face, that isn't something anyone had done before.

Bill narrowed his eyes, "That is what I said." He took a deep breath, "I no longer wish to marry you...or see you if at all possible..."

Fleur gave him a dark look as she processed everything in her mind. She couldn't believe this was happening, "Ve are to ve wed thiz zummar! You are gozing to break it zoff now!"

"I can't marry someone who can't accept me..." Bill gave her a meaningful look, "..and it seems like you made it know that you can't..."

Fleur hissed at him, blue eyes glowing as she stood tall, "You regret thiz, Bill Weazley. You regret thiz and come cralzing back! Then I'll rezect youz! " her accent was getting thicker as she yelled at him. She took off her engagement ring and threw it at the redhead's eyes, her face had lost some of its color compared to when they first started the conversation.

Bill picked up the diamond ring off the floor and turned to leave. He paused for a moment before he turned and looked the pale french woman in the eyes and looked her over, "..I guess my mother was right about you..." His eyes hardened, "You are shallow..."

He then walked away, ring clenched in his hands as he tried to keep the tears from falling when he was out in public.

**-x-x-x-**

**Yuki: Go BILL! You tell her! XD Yeah, anyway! Hope everyone enjoys this! I have been wanting to do this summary since I made it...and Akuma said she would the summary with me! YAY! hehehe Enjoy! Read and Review! Tell us what you think!**

**Desi: I'M HERE FOR YOU BILL! O.Q I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as we did, this is another new fic, we will get on our others once again soon, but please be patient, Akuma-Chan and Chibi-Chan are both feeling ill, and as such, until they are fully up to par, updates will be a little slow. Love you guys~!**


End file.
